Truly Dangerous
by dangermagnet101
Summary: We all know that Bella is a huge danger magnet, but how stong is her magnetic pull? Follow Edward and Bella through the string of unfortuneate events that Bella seems to cause. SNEEK PEAK: story involves Edward, Bella, a plane crash, and much much more!
1. Chapter 1

I am sad to report that I am not Stephanie Meyer and I do not own a Yellow 911 turbo Porsche, yet

_**Ever wonder what would happen if Edward and Bella were riding in a plane and it crash? Well first Edward and Bella would freak and…well…you'll have to read my awesome story to find out the rest. Yeah that's right this story is all about what misfortunes happen upon Bella our little DANGER MAGNET. **_

**I am sad to report that I am not Stephanie Meyer and I do not own a Yellow 911 turbo Porsche, yet. Yeah I don't actually own these characters soooo yeah **

**Bella's pov**

**Oh and if you haven't read Twilight yet go shoot yourself in the foot (ok so be smart and don't actually shoot yourself for all you people who take things literally) **

Expensive things

I stood there frozen, like a statue, stiller than I thought possible for anyone as clumsy as me. I couldn't believe what I was seeing; I didn't want to believe what I was seeing. Every fiber of my being willed it to go away, far away where I would never have to look at it again. I turned to glare at Edward as it continued to sit there mocking me.

"It's too expensive." I breathed

He shrugged, trying (and failing) to conceal a smile.

"You need it. We both know that your car just adds to the long list of ways your likely to die. That thing is a death trap on wheels! I never though I'd say this but that car is more dangerous than _me_." He paused, flashing his teeth in my direction "You need a new car and I think a bright red Ferrari 430 Spider would be a _perfect _match for your personality."

I turned away from him, giving him the cold shoulder. He knew I hated expensive things. I blinked and Edward was suddenly seated in the driver's seat of "my" new car.

"Let's go for a ride" he said, patting the tan leather upholstered seat next to him.

I looked at the car in a whole new way, it was no longer a much too expensive gift but a horrifyingly fast car with an even faster driver. I gulped. Edward tended to completely ignore the speed limit and drive at an average speed of around 120 mph. I shook my head in a jerky motion from side to side. Edward sighed reading my expression and before I knew it I was seated next to him in the car. Sometimes he was too fast for his own good.

"Bella I'm going to take you to dinner in Port Angles okay? It isn't fancy and I didn't spend a dime, I promise." He soothed, patting my hand as he pulled out of his garage. Although I knew his reflexes were so superb that he could probably drive flawlessly with his feet, it still bothered me when he didn't keep two hands on the wheel.

"Edward can you keep two hands on the wheel? Please." I asked softly in defeat

"Sure, whatever you want Bella." He said, moving his hand off of mine and onto the steering wheel.

My heartbeat was probably audible to a hearing impaired human by now. I was so worried about our dinner date. What if I was under dressed? What if I was over dressed? What if he makes me laugh and milk flies out my nose? Ugh let's face it I'm an accident waiting to happen. After tonight someone will probably end up dead in a pit of ravenous salmon.

The car slowed to a halt in a parking place adjacent to the restaurant door. I looked up, surprised that we were already there. The restaurant looked really really expensive. It was between a diamond shop and a designer clothes store. He definitely didn't spend _a_ dime. Over a hundred dollars, yes but not just a dime oh no Edward had to go buying me a bunch of stuff and make me feel guilty. Once I finished my mental spasm I noticed Edward was standing at my side, holding the car door open. His bronze hair fluttered in the wind and his eyes sparkled with anticipation. He was obviously excited for whatever he had planned. I sighed. God knows what _he _has planned. I looked away from his face for the first time and noticed what he was wearing an ivory colored cashmere sweater that wrapped tightly around his sharply chiseled muscles. Why did I have to be so plain? Edward was just too perfect to be real.

He held the door open for me when his body suddenly went rigid. Seconds after he leaped to my side and wrapped me in his icy cold arms I heard the sound of gunfire.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not Stephanie Meyer

**I'm not ****Stephanie Meyer. I don't own Twilight or characters. Blah blah blah. Although I don't own the characters I am determined to marry Edward Cullen. **

A girl's best friend?

An ear piercing scream hung in the air as the sound of gunfire continued. The scream was shrill and strained as if the person was frightened. It took me a moment to realize that I was the one screaming. I was afraid. Not for my life, but for Edward. His face was contorted as he struggled to stop himself form going after the man who was shooting and ripping his head clear off of his shoulders. He looked upset and as he turned to look me he whispered

"Bella, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." I frowned.

"Edward Masen Cullen don't think for one moment that this is your fault. How could you have known that some psycho freak would start shooting at someone? In a few days we'll be married and I'll be indestructible." I soothed as the gunfire came nearer.

"Bella. Please try to understand me. That isn't just a psycho freak shooting at anyone. He is coming for you."

"Edward why would someone come after me with a gun?" I asked as he gripped me tighter in his arms. The source of the gunfire was in sight now. He was masked, tall and gangly, and he carried a gun. He pivoted on the spot as if looking for someone from under that stupid ski mask he wore. Then he turned to look at me.

"Bella!" he called "I've been looking for you! Remember how I promised I wouldn't let you marry that leech? Well here I am and it looks like I might have to do this the hard way." He called in the rough voice that I had become accustomed to.

"Oh crap." I whispered my voice too hoarse to produce any other sound.

"That's right Bells." He said as he pulled off the ski mask.

Suddenly Jacob Black was standing in front of me with his childish face and inky black hair. His russet colored skin was as beautiful as ever. I had the sudden urge to run up and hug him. He was my best friend, but I hadn't seen him since Edward and I had declared our wedding official. I would have ran up and hugged him if he wasn't carrying a gun that was probably aimed at my head.

"Jacob Black are you completely insane?" Edward growled

"Maybe. You diffidently are for letting me get this close to her." Jacob replied

"I thought you two should work this out." Edward mumbled "I had no idea you were armed.

"Damn it Jacob you put that gun DOWN!" I shouted

"No." Jacob said stubbornly "Not until you ditch the leech."

"Let's get one thing straight you mutt." I growled through my teeth "I have not and NEVER will "ditch" Edward. I love him. Now put the damn gun down before I come over there and claw your eyes out." I screamed

"If you intend to kill Bella this is a pretty pathetic attempt." Edward snarled "I won't let you get near her. Besides I'm _missile_ proof so it's not like you can kill me with that silly little gun."

"Maybe I don't intend to kill Bella or you. Maybe I will shoot myself or rob that diamond store." Jacob said indicating the store next to the restaurant.

Tears began to well up in my eyes and a small gasp escaped my lips. I couldn't let Jacob die because of me. I couldn't stand to never see his smiling face again. He used to be my sun, but now he was my moon, the only light I had on the darkest of nights. He was the light on my darkest night that guided me and held me together until the sun came back. I couldn't forget him. Ever. I needed him now. I needed to know that he was alright.

"Jake-please-no-don't-." I managed to choke out between sobs

"Bells." Jacob said "Bells I don't have to. You could leave the blood suckers. We could be happy…together."

"Jacob you know I can't do that. I can't live without Edward. I need him" I replied

"…Jacob I would feel a lot better if you put down the gun." Edward added awkwardly

Jacob seemed to finally notice Edward was still standing beside me, muscles tense with his arms still wrapped around me, as if holding me together. A wide grin spread across Jacob's face and he aimed the gun at Edward. He was obviously completely insane. Then he pulled the trigger. Bullets flew everywhere, and the glass windows of the restaurant shattered, sending tiny jagged shards flying at my face. Edward shielded me with his body before throwing me to the side.

"Get inside. I'll get you when it's over." He shouted.

I squinted to see where I was supposed to go before I allowed more tears to flow. I located the door to the diamond shop and slipped inside. I crawled across the carpeted floor and sat behind a display case. The faces of the innocent dinners was plastered behind my eyelids. They had starred in dismay as Jacob shot at Edward and gasped as the bullets bounded off Edward and he remained unharmed. I tried to distract myself be imagining how the dinners would describe the scene to the police. I suddenly began to giggle uncontrollably when I imagined how Charlie might be the one interrogating them. I rocked back and forth laughing. That was when I noticed that no one was at the counter. The door had been open. Someone had to be working here. For crying out loud it's a diamond shop. People don't just leave expensive things unguarded.

Too late I noticed her. She was leaning against a wall in the shadows, holding a sophisticated looking gun. Leah Clearwater was here and she was undoubtedly on Jacob's side.

"Hey Bella. How's it going?" She asked in mock concern "I was worried Jacob's plan wouldn't work but apparently it did. He wouldn't want me to hurt you too badly, but accidents happen." She smiled

"Leah why?" I stuttered as I rose to stand behind a giant display case that exhibited several fist sized diamonds.

"Why? Why? Because I LOVE him. That's right I love him, but he is too obsessed with you. Maybe if he can be with you for a few days he'll realize that he doesn't love you as much as he thought he did. Then Jacob will love me. Then I can dispose of you." She shouted

"WHAT? WHY IN GOD'S NAME WOULD YOU EVER LOVE JACOB LIKE THAT? HE HATES YOU. YOU HATE HIM?! When did this change?" I asked

"Well I found him when he was upset about you and…well…I always loved him." Leah whispered "I just never knew what to say to him. But now we both hate you and we have so much to talk about. I just have to get rid of you now so we can be together." She said as she raised her gun.

The gun was aimed at my heart. I just stood there behind the display case waiting to feel the impact of the bullet as it drilled itself into me chest. Leah's finger twitched and I heard the gun fire. I paused for a second with my jaw locked tight and eyes shut, braced for the impact. It never came. I looked down to see the display case in front of me was shattered on one side. Then I realized that when Leah flinched the gun must have changed the bullet's course, sending the bullet flying through the display case and ricocheting off one of the diamonds. I shuttered at how close the bullet had come to embedding itself in my heart. I guess diamonds really are a girls best friend. Never again would I complain if Edward bought me a diamond. Those overpriced rocks were good for something after all.

"Damn. That moron only gives me one bullet. JACOB!!" Leah yelled

"Edward!! Edward get OVER here." I croaked

"Kind of busy love." Edward said as he lunged forward, no doubt trying to break Jacob's jaw.

"Edward Leah is here." I shouted

I heard a snap and a roar of anger as Edward flew through the glass window front and grasped Leah's throat in his hand. He pressed her against the wall as he shot a concerned look toward me.

"Sorry Bells. Didn't know she was here or I would have gotten you out." Edward snarled. He was noticeably unhappy with the situation.

"It's not your fault Edward I can see how you'd be a little more focused on Jacob's thoughts than anyone else's." I said "We need to get out of here now Edward before the police come." I said

"Oh. Yeah that would be pretty awkward for you wouldn't it?" Edward replied, smirking "Just let me finish this vile mutt off and then we can go."

"Edward." I sighed the idea of Leah dead after what she just put me through was almost pleasant. Almost. Jacob suddenly burst through the door screaming.

"NOOOOO!! Bella you can't leave me again." Jacob shouted

"Jakey, honey aren't you going to rescue ME?" Leah asked as she tossed her hair in a pathetic attempt of flirting.

"No. Leah I love Bella. Your ugly and mean and….not Bella." He said not removing his gaze from me for a second. Jacob apparently didn't have too many feelings for Leah.

"So what do you say Bells? Do you love me too? We could go to Vegas." Jacob continued "We could get married. I could give you a life."

"Screw you Jacob, I want to be with Edward Cullen." I said as I leaned in close to Edward.

Edward turned to look at me and smiled one of those crooked smiles I love.

"Let's go Bella." He said. "By the way have you been eating Lucky Charms lately because you're looking magically delicious." He added with a grin

I laughed as he swept me up in his arms and began to run.

"So do I always look magically delicious to you?" I asked playfully

"Always" Edward said as he kissed my forehead "Always."

**Cough Review Cough Review Cough NOW**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight and I'M NOT ****STEPHANIE MEYER**

**Ok so I've decided not to post the next chapter until this story gets AT LEAST 10 reviews. Oh and in case you're not a very observant person my chapters alternate between really exciting and more romantic/personal stuff. AND THE NEXT CHAPTER IS REALLY REALLY EXCITING. So yeah you should really review**

**I'd like to thank all of the people who are supporting and following my story and reward them with a sneak peak: Leah and Jacob come back and they're seriously pissed. Yeah that's right they come back and Edward and Jacob battle it out to the DEATH. SO REVIEW!! **

Vacation

I stared into Edward's eyes as he ran with me cradled in his arms. He was all that mattered to me now. Who cared that Leah and Jacob were probably plotting their next attempt on my life? What did it matter that several dozen people had witnessed the fight? All that mattered was that Edward was with me, hopefully for the rest of my life. Thinking about my love for Edward made me think back to how Leah had _tried_ to flirt with him. I remembered how she tossed her hair and significantly changed the tone of her voice to try to get Jacob to notice her. My body suddenly began to convulse as I went into hysterics. Edward gave me a puzzled look which quickly shifted into a look of concern.

"Bella! Are you all right? Did that mutt hurt you?" He asked as he brushed the hair from my cheek

"No silly, I'm fine I'm just-I can't believe-It's just so funny!" I giggled "LEAH and Jacob?! I mean did you see the way Leah was tossing her hair around? They would just be such a…perfect couple. They're both completely insane now."

"You know guys don't notice that flirting stuff like girls do. We tend to ignore people until they mention sports or food." Edward replied jokingly. He creased his brow "I wonder why Leah is suddenly so obsessed with Jacob." Edward said

"Oh my god! Leah must have imprinted on Jacob!!" I shrieked as I went into another spasm of laughter.

Edward was silent for a moment before he shuddered. His eyes were suddenly ablaze with fury. I was suddenly afraid, not for my life but for the lives of the innocent people that inhabited the continent of North America. There was only one time when Edward looked so fierce and angry. The only time Edward looked like that was when someone was about to try to hurt me. When someone tried to hurt me Edward got mad. When vampires get mad they attack. When vampires attack…well you better just say your prayers.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked

"I-can-hear-HIS-thoughts-he's-decided-to-hurt-you-to-help-you." Edward snarled through his teeth. He winced as he said the word help. I figured that Jacob's interpretation of help was to shoot me if necessary to keep me away from Edward.

"It's going to be okay. I'm fine. I'm with you." I whispered.

Edward paused as If he was going to say something but changed his mind. His facial expression suddenly changed from anger to pleasure. I was already getting a bad idea about whatever he had in mind. I was probably expensive.

"Bella, how would you feel about taking an early honeymoon trip with me? It would get you out of the country and I would feel better if I thought you were safe." Edward said, his eyes using their unfair smoldering again. I sighed in defeat. I wanted him to be happy.

"That depends, where to?" I asked, preparing myself for the worst.

"Well Hawaii is warm, far from Jacob, safe, far from Jacob, romantic, and far from Jacob." Edward replied "So it sounds perfect to me."

"Are you sure I won't accidentally fall into a volcano?" I asked sarcastically

"No. But I won't let you out of my sight." Edward replied confidently

"Ok, Hawaii it is then." I agreed. The though of spending every waking moment with Edward on a warm tropical beach was quite appealing.

"Wait, Edward you sparkle when you're in the sun!" I exclaimed "What will the other tourists think?" I asked

"Well I was actually planning to reserve an entire section of the island, for two weeks." Edward replied, braced for my explosion when I heard he was planning something that expensive.

"Edward! That is way too expensive, but I accept." I told him, still unable to shake off the idea of spending two weeks in the sun alone with Edward off.

"Ok then, I'll reserve the Hotel." Edward said, clearly pleased.

He kissed the top of my forehead and gently put me down on my door step. He had carried me all the way to my house. At the speed he had been running at taking the car would have probably been slower. I turned the icy cold door knob and stepped inside. Charlie was sitting on the couch watching more baseball. I crept up the stairs before he could notice me. As I entered my room I imagined how wonderful it would be to be in Hawaii with Edward in just two days. Two days I had to worry about Jacob. Two days I wasn't safe. I sluggishly walked over to my bed and collapsed, taking in the sweet sent that always lingered on me after I spent time with Edward. I lent the sweet aroma fill my nostrils and before I knew it, I was asleep.


End file.
